I Promise You
by Marklightwood297
Summary: Idris Infirmary: 2057 Patient Name: Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane Diagnosis: Demon poison to lower back Status: Terminal Alec is dying and shares his last thoughts with his husband. (Character Death Implied)


**I wrote this whilst waiting in an airport. Had to keep emotions in check.**

It had been years since Alec was in the infirmary of Idris. The walls were a golden brown, inset with runes of healing and calm, the bed he lay in was crisp and cooling with white sheets that formed a cocoon of cotton around his body. Alec was alone in the room until a knock on the door snatched his attention. The door opened to reveal a young man with tanned skin. He was tall and lean with stark gold-green cats eyes peeking out from the mess of black hair on his head. He had bracelets and necklaces on him but one bit of jewelry stood out the most. A ring on his left hand engraved with the Lightwood family symbol. Alec looked at the ring on his own hand which was simple gold with a spell book engraved into it. Magnus sat in the chair next to his husband and touched the calloused hand. He hadn't slept last night so he had large rings around his eyes from weariness. He saw the once bold blue eyes now faded with age and night black hair with streaks of steely grey. Thin lips shaped his name with no sound, just a small squeeze on the hand.

"Why won't you let me help you?"Magnus asked in a horse voice. Alec shifted then winced, that blasted demon had hit him in the small of his back and was the reason he is now hospitalised.

"I have been alive for 68 years, Magnus, and have spent 50 years with you. I feel that it is my time to go." Alec looked down, not wanting to see Magnus cry "plus, the wound is fatal so all you could do is extend my life in pain"

"Please," Magnus had tears streaming down his cheeks now "please stay. I can't lose you"

"There is no point in staying if I am so limited that it is worthless. I will pass, Magnus, and we both knew this day was coming."

"Yes but I thought we could have lasted longer and not like this."

"Shh shh" Alec had a soft and smooth voice for his age "remember the time we brought Max home? How we loved and cared for him together? We raised a hero and a protector." Alec had last seen his son the day before he was injured. He remembered the boy growing up and he first training session. Magnus kept him entertained as a child with his spells and now Max is 18 and in the world. He along with his family of Jace and Isabelle plus his nieces and nephews were outside with Magnus being the only exception. "How is he?"

"He doesn't seem to be talk to anyone nor is he eating. He just sits there." Magnus ran his thumb over Alec's ring "Isabelle is strong but it is showing that it is hard for her, Simon is doing his best. I can't even mention Jace right now for he is headstrong and is in the self-loathing mindset" Alec didn't speak just laid back looking at Magnus.

"Remember our wedding night?" Alec whispered after a while "How you proposed under the fireworks that you created? That was the best night of my life, saying my vows and being honest to you, Magnus." Alec remembered how the ceremony was outside in the summer, the soft golden orange glow had wrapped around the arch decorated with white flowers with a purple tone to the the center of each flower. Magnus was so beautiful, shimmering in the sunlight as his lips shaped the words "I Do"

"Don't change to subject, Alec." Magnus said with a small smile.

"I am not, I just want to remember befor-"

"Please, don't say it" Magnus shook his head in sadness "not now" Alec sighed and smiled.

"I love you, Magnus Bane" Alec mustered at last. "I want you to do something for me. I want you to smile and be strong and fabulous and all the things you do that make you special. I want you to cry at our son's wedding and to bless whoever he pledges his heart to because you know how that feels. I want you to take care of Izzy and protect them with all your will and power. I want you to live on, Magnus, and to love and to care. Make the right choices and know what you need to do and one last thing..."

"What is that?" Magnus said, his voice hitching with un-shed tears and emotions that will inevitably come pouring out.

Alec took a deep breath and squeezed the warlock's hand. "Never forget me" he said at last.

"I promise" Magnus whispered and bent down to kiss Alec's forehead. "I will always love you, Alec Lightwood"

 ***dives for cover* Dear Lord, let me hold these feels!**


End file.
